


Time Bomb

by CaptainL95



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: The impending Operation Righteous Strike has been keeping the members of the Resistance busy, and that includes Ciel. She's been so busy working, she hasn't even had time to use the bathroom! So, when the scientist is called into action, can she live up to the expectation? Can she not wet herself?
Kudos: 3





	Time Bomb

Ciel looked over the data gathered from this round of Baby Elf research as she leaned back in her chair, yet all the numbers seemed to jumble together as her eyes scanned over the tables. "Mmgh...I might not be able to get any work done right now," the blonde scientist sighed, laying the tablet on her desk. Even alone in her room, there were too many distractions for her to focus.

In hindsight, it was somewhat ridiculous for her to expect to be able to concentrate at this given moment. While she had gotten used to working under extreme circumstances in the past year, being on the run from the tyrannical Neo Arcadia with the small Resistance, but now was a special kind of pressure. The current Resistance leader, Elpizo, had grown confident enough to execute his Operation Righteous Strike, despite Ciel's warnings against the hasty risk of Reploid life, because he had Zero's strength supporting him. "And Zero comes back now...I can barely think like this!"

"Eep!" And it wasn't just a series of emotional strains taking a toll on the researcher, as she squirmed in her seat and shifted her legs. No, as the only human member of the Resistance, Ciel had needs beyond those of a Reploid. Everything she had been drinking today, all brewed to keep her awake, were still sitting in her body, having passed through her stomach already.

There were certain benefits to being the only one that needed the toilet, in that she always knew it would be empty and it would be clean. It balanced out the embarrassment of being the sole reason the Resistance Base needed a bathroom in the first place, that it needed to be built fast. There'd be no wait should she take a rest now. "It would probably be smart to go now...while Zero's busy," she concluded, shifting her weight forward and jumping to her feet.

That little hop quickly turned out to be a mistake, as Ciel quickly discovered. "Ah!" Gravity was not kind to her inner workings, as the heavy quantities of urine weighed down once they had nowhere to press but down. Though her feet were planted steadily on the floor, her knees shook like jelly and buckled, and she fell hard on her shins. "A-ah!" Spreading her legs, Ciel shoved both hands up her short skirt and squeezed her groin tight through her bodysuit, as she closed her eyes and just focused.

It worked for now, and the burning pain in her bladder subsided. "Hah...hah...I'm already running out of time!" She had done well to stay dry in the face of that kind of pressure, a shameful accomplishment for her, but it looked like it wouldn't hold for long. "I need to visit the restroom, now." With a sense of urgency, Ciel climbed to her feet, brushed the dirt from the floor off her legs, and made for the door out of her room.

It was only as her hand gripped the knob that it occurred to her how this wouldn't be a simple trip. This Resistance Base was built in a hurry after their previous base was compromised a year ago, so even though she was the only one using it, the lone bathroom was not located next to her personal room. No, she'd have to pass through... "The Command Room...oh, boy." Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Ciel turned the knob and walked into the open hallway, stepping with a noticeable stiffness in her gait.

The journey started uneventful, with no one paying the scientist any mind. However, this did not extend to the Command Room itself, and both operators turned to face the former leader of the Resistance as she crossed the threshold. A bead of sweat rolled down her face as she realized she needed a real reason to come through here. "H-hello, Rouge. Hello, Jaune. How is Zero doing?"

Even with the operators' eyes covered by their visors, Ciel still soon realized that it was a bit of a stupid question, with expressions that just screamed "as badly as you could imagine". Ciel felt her heart sink into her stomach, and her stomach sink into her bladder.

Just to accentuate the point, Jaune turned a dial on her control panel, and the transmitter audio was patched through to the room's main speakers. " _Why do you bother? Even if you help him, he won't thank you. And... If he lives, even more Resistance soldiers are going to die,_ " accused a voice that Ciel couldn't place right now.

" _I'll save this Reploid... And I won't let any more Resistance soldiers die,_ " Zero responded to his conversation partner.

The implication certainly sounded worrying, and Ciel was almost tempted to stay around and see how it unfolded, for better or worse. That is, until her bladder panged once again, and she almost doubled over to resist the wet urge. "I need to go," she muttered under her breath, hobbling out of the Command Room with a pained expression.

Until a flashing red light enveloped the room, accompanied by a siren loud and surprising enough that Ciel jumped with a squeal. And worse yet, the sudden fright meant the scientist lost control over her bladder for a blink, and she couldn't regain control before the worst possible outcome. She froze as she felt a surge of warmth shoot through her urethra, and find its way into the pink underwear beneath her bodysuit with a small wet splotch.

Even as the spurt came to a halt, the alarm continued, and Rouge began rapidly pressing keys on her panel. "Emergency call for Zero! An unidentified object is rapidly flying toward the Resistance Base. Return to base immediately!"

" _Ooh. Can you hear it? A bombardment aircraft is heading for your base with a special bomb._ "

"A-a bomb?!" Ciel almost leaked right then and there. This wasn't the first time Neo Arcadia had taken such drastic, to-the-point measures to stop the Resistance, but the timing couldn't be worse. "I can't take this kind of activity right now, not when I'm on the verge of wetting myself. I really need to use the bathroom," she whispered.

"Did you say something?" This time, Ciel definitely leaked. After all, nothing could be more surprising than the sudden voice of the Resistance's red hero, Zero, behind her.

Immediately, she yelped and flipped around with a nervous grin. "O-oh, nothing, Ze-" Her dismissal was cut off as she noticed it wasn't just Zero, but Elpizo, unconscious and being carried away by medics. "I-it's going badly all around, is it?"

If that choice of words gave something away, Zero either didn't notice or didn't care. "I'll take care of the bomb. Ready a shuttle."

Regardless of the impending danger, hearing Zero take charge of the situation would normally put Ciel's mind at ease. She should have felt confident knowing that Zero would keep them safe, secure enough to run to the toilet, but there was just one worry eating away at her. "Zero...I'm coming with you! If it's carrying a special bomb, I don't think you can just destroy it. You must neutralize it before you can destroy it."

Zero was quick to answer. "No. It's too dangerous."

"I really don't want to either, but I can't let you do something reckless. You know we have no other choice."

Zero was silent for a minute, Ciel all the while feeling herself slipping further and further towards a slip she could never recover from, before his terse response. "Use a Portable Trans Server. I'll let you know when."

"The shuttle is ready," Jaune interjected.

"Be ready at a moment's notice," Zero instructed. "I won't be long." With that, he ran out of the Command Room, leaving an eerie quietness in the wake.

Rouge broke the silence a moment later. "Well, you've got your wish," she offered, a cheeky cadence clear in her tone.

"W-what do you mean," Ciel asked.

Jaune took over, with the same inflection as her fellow operator. "A date with Zero, of course."

She was already running a bit warm, thanks to the exertion of keeping all this urine inside her, but that suggestion caused a blush so hard that she could perfectly imagine smoke escaping her ears. "T-t-t-t-that's not at all what's happening!"

Rouge and Jaune waved the scientist off, dismissing her denial no matter how much she pouted. Eventually, she was forced to concede, and realize: maybe they were right, to a degree. "But, why now? I'd never be able to live with myself if I were to wet myself in front of him!" Ciel shifted her feet so that her thighs were closer together, close enough to apply pressure to the parts she enjoyed exclusively as a human. "Zero's been strong for all of us, so I have to be strong, too!" It was easy to talk big, but the time passing was already getting to her. "Just have to be strong..."

* * *

The minutes ticked by, every cycle moving at one-tenth speed in Ciel's urine-riddled mind, as she waited idly by in the Command Room, having taken to sitting on the cold floor, just in case her knees gave out. Her heart continued to race at the thought of Zero, miles in the air, infiltrating the air force of Neo Arcadia in the most dangerous way possible. Even if she didn't need to tag along for the first half, it was scary to think about. If she had to look down from above the clouds, she'd wet herself for sure.

Of course, it wasn't just worry that made the threat of an accident seem so very real. Even if all were calm, her bladder would still be on the verge of voiding its volume. Every second, unrelenting, was the pounding of waves of urine from inside, attempting to force the hot and heavy liquid out, whether she was on a toilet or not, whether she had privacy or not. A golden fountain ready to burst forth.

So, why hadn't she run to the bathroom yet? At the moment, she was just sitting around waiting for Zero to call, why couldn't she make use of that time to do something productive? Well, for one thing, she'd feel kind of stupid bolting off in front of Rouge and Jaune to go potty, especially with the extremely real possibility that she'd need to hold herself tight on the way. For a high-ranking member of the Resistance, such a demeaning act would haunt her for the rest of her days.

However, even that threat of humiliation paled in comparison to the true fear that kept Ciel grounded to this spot. "What if I were to get up...and Zero called for me then?!" Her duty to Zero was of vital importance, if she were to keep him waiting because she was on the toilet, they could all be blown to smithereens! Or she'd disappoint Zero! No, she couldn't let down someone who was working so hard because of one little need. "He's quick, he'll call any minute...You can last a tiny bit longer, Ciel."

As soon as she had justified her decision, she was punished for making a choice. A huge surge of agonizing pain pounded from her bladder, an outward pressure that threatened to burst the organ wide open. Her eyes shot open and teeth clenched as every muscle down below tensed, all in the long-shot hope that it would be enough to push back the burning urge a bit longer. And it wasn't just her insides feeling warmth because of it all, while her underwear had chilled since her initial leaking, it was suddenly tepid again. And, sitting down this time, it spread across the curve of her rear end as well, with a few snakes down her the legs of her bodysuit to boot.

Twice as quickly as she had made up her mind the first time, she changed her final decision. "I...I think I left a piece of equipment running in my room," she fibbed, shakily standing up, and began hobbling towards the nearby door. A extremely careful look would have revealed a dribble or two falling from between her legs, splashing onto the metal floor with a tiny drip.

Just as she put her hand on the door and watched it open, Jaune stopped her with an observation. "Ms. Ciel, your room is through the other door."

That's right, the reason Ciel came out into the Command Room in the first place was to pass through in order to reach the bathroom. Going back to her room would accomplish nothing. "Unless I..." The idea that there may be an empty container or two sitting idly in Ciel's room flashed in her mind, all accompanied by a barrage of indecent images, images well beyond any experiment she had ever performed. "Nonononono, I can't!"

"What was that, Ciel," asked Rouge, who would probably have a cocked eyebrow if she didn't have a visor covering half her face.

"Eep! I-I know where my room is! I just...I have something else I should attend to, over here. Just call me back when Zero's ready." Though even she knew it was a flimsy excuse, it was the only means she had to get closer to the bathroom she needed so, so badly.

Just as she put one foot through the doorframe, a red light began flashing and a siren blared, all accompanied by Zero's voice over the radio. "I set the transfer coordinates. Transfer Ciel here."

A cold sweat dripped down Ciel's face, while a warm drop simultaneously dripped down her thigh. "G-guess I'm going now." She couldn't even argue it, just resign herself to this terrible outcome. She couldn't even hide her displeasure as she stumbled onto the transfer pad, and allowed the teleportation process to engulf her, and a blinding light disguised her instant transport onto the airship.

As her new surroundings set in, Ciel found that she couldn't pay even the slightest bit of attention to the locale. As far as she was concerned, in the absence of a toilet, she was in a blank void with nothing but the computer behind her and Zero in front of her, the latter meaning she couldn't use a toilet even if there were one. Which meant the only way through was straight, defuse the bomb just as promised and get back before anything unpleasant could flood out.

Shaking and unbalanced, Ciel faced the large computer terminal and began working on the keyboard. "I'll...g-get this done quickly." That speed wasn't just a helpful bonus, it was a necessity. If she didn't get her work done fast, both the Resistance Base and Ciel's panties would be destroyed. It just couldn't take too long, and she'd know for sure once she began the disarming process. Before long, as her fingers tapped the keys without thinking, she was well underway, and it became all too clear how much security there was. "I'll need...ninety seconds," she gulped, sheepishly turning her head to face Zero. "Please, provide cover for me..."

With nothing more than a nod, Zero brought the green blade of his ignited Z-Saber before him in a ready stance. And none too soon, as the forces of Neo Arcadia, comprised primarily of Pantheon Hoppers, began pouring through a door on the distant end of the room, crawling on the floor and prowling the ceiling, with a few Pluggers firing pellets for extra pressure. Clearly, Zero would have his hands full protecting Ciel as she worked.

And work she did. It was all she could do, just put all her focus into the task at hand. The world around her seemed to disappear with every click of the keyboard, and her job in the middle of this battlefield inched ever closer to completion. Really, the only thing other than this computer screen that refused to be forgotten was, of course, her bloated bladder. How could she possibly ignore a mass of urine so heavy that it felt like it doubled her weight, when it continued to siphon concentration from the one other need she had for focus at the given moment.

And the constant sound of mechaniloids being slashed apart was doing nothing to aid her plight. Zero was an extremely capable combatant, but he wasn't perfect. Sometimes, one of the enemies would hop closer to Ciel than the rest, and while she wouldn't dare turn to look, she most certainly heard the sizzle and crackle of a laser blade cutting through robotic bodies. She couldn't miss it, the sound was sudden and loud. Without the ability to brace for it, each one was sure to spring a little leak. By this point, she had gotten used to her groin feeling like it was soaking in a warm, very unclean bath.

But by far, the worst part was the distorted passage of time. Even with only a minute and a half of work required, it seemed to crawl at a snail's pace. An eternity could pass in her mind, but only a fraction of the disarming was completed. She was standing on the edge of a cliff, leaning and ready to fall face first into a raging golden sea. She felt like she had been ready to burst for an hour, and was only now seeing visible progress on the screen. "I-I think I'm about halfway done." 45 seconds down, 45 seconds to go.

She didn't notice it happening as it did, but she certainly noticed the aftermath. There was no way she couldn't have. Time was already moving at a snail's pace for Ciel, but a brief flash of light out of the corner of her eye sent it crawling at a tenth's speed. She didn't even recognize it at first, being more of an "in-the-lab" kind of girl, but as it whizzed by her ear, and she caught a better glance, she placed it: a plasma bullet. No doubt fired by one of the Pluggers, a shot that barely missed Ciel.

Ciel was no stranger to being fired at. A horde of Pantheons were shooting at her when she first found Zero, after all. But there was a difference, a vast difference, between knowing something was gunning for her and being shot at from behind without any prior warning. A sudden fear shot down her spine as the blast collided with and sizzled against the console she was working on, thankfully not affecting the function of the computer, and she froze, her fingers still extended and stiff.

And, of course, being scared out of your mind, even for a second, leads to a lot of bad things when coupled with a full bladder. Ciel couldn't move, but she felt her bottoms grow significantly warmer as a growing portion of her crotch began sticking to her privates, coupled with tepid snakes down the legs of her bodysuit tights. It didn't take a genius to know she had started to wet herself. "Aaiiyyaaahhhh!" The scientist could do little more to stem the flow besides crossing her legs, squeezing her thighs hard.

Despite her scream, Zero made no movements to support her. However, she soon heard the red Reploid dash away and violently slash at something in the distance. Regardless of the true nature of his actions, and in spite of her pain and other discomforts, her interpretation was enough to cause her to smile. For a brief second, at least, before the wetness dampened her spirits as well as her bodysuit. That was more than enough to shake her back to the reality of the current moment, and back to work she went, with renewed fear that she was on her last legs here.

It was so bad that Ciel was starting to make mistakes with her work. A few spasms of her fingers causing a few missed keystrokes, resetting her back to the last step of her disarming procedure, adding more and more seconds to completion. A drop of sweat fell from her forehead and splashed onto the keyboard, shaken loose by a deep breath as she strained to steady herself. "Come on, come on..." Ciel could do nothing but beg her body to stay strong and let her finish the task. After all, it's not like there was anything else she could do.

Or, there was a way to get out of this predicament right now, technically. This was a life or death situation, there was nothing more imperative than properly disarming the bomb. And if she couldn't concentrate well enough while holding a bladder overflowing with urine...she could remove her bladder as a distraction. Just relax her muscles, flood the floor, and redirect her full mental faculties onto the computer.

Would it work? Well, unless the surge of relief was too much for her to handle and she locked up even worse, it was almost guaranteed to be successful. It just...required she wet her pants. Certainly a hard pill to swallow in any circumstance, but there was one factor that elevated the horror to unimaginable levels: Zero. He wasn't deaf, if Ciel started flooding pee onto the airship floor, he'd know. How could she ever explain it? How could she ever look him in the eye again?

"No...no, I can hold out just a little longer...just enough to finish here." She didn't sound confident, even when only talking to herself, and it wasn't hard to imagine why; her legs were shaking as the occasional drip plummeted from up her skirt, her chest was heaving as her face practically glowed pink. It wasn't just this literal bomb on a strict timer to detonation, Ciel herself could blow at any moment too! And she had no clue how long the clock on either was.

Then the computer dinged, gratefully gently and quietly enough to not startle Ciel. She was volatile, after all. She was not, however, incompetent, as even severely handicapped and far past distracted, she somehow managed to properly complete the disarming process. She didn't even believe it herself, not at first, but a double and triple take at the monitor confirmed: the bomb was safe. "The fuse has been released," she called out as she turned, her voice wavering the whole time.

At the same time, the large army of mechaniloids had been whittled down to just one behind Ciel's back, and that one was currently being bisected by Zero's Z-Saber. And once it had been split apart completely, he deactivated the blade"So there's no threat now?"

"Y-yes, it's fine. Now, could we please leave here quickly?" It took every bit of Ciel's will to not dance in place. No force on Earth could stop her from fidgeting and twisting her heel, though.

" _There's still interference over the Trans Server,_ " Jaune reported over the comm channel. " _We can only transfer one of you at a time!_ "

"Ciel, you go first." Zero didn't hesitate in suggesting that.

"O-okay! Just follow right after!" Truthfully, if Zero didn't suggest it, she likely would have started begging to go back to the base first, anything to get back to the toilet quicker.

" _Transfer commencing._ " Ciel only saw Zero nod in understanding before the blinding flash of teleportation washed over her eyes, filling her vision with nothing but white. It only lasted for a few seconds, and when it faded, the sterile, computerized walls of the Resistance Base's Command Room awaited her, just as it should.

"So close..." Now that she was back in the base, all that Ciel wanted to do was give a polite "excuse me for a moment" and hobble off to the bathroom. Something that would allow the modest scientist to maintain her dignity, and ideally, leaving everyone none the wiser. Well, ideally, she'd properly walk to the toilet, but she was smart enough to know what was impossible.

What she didn't realize, however, was what was not so much impossible, but highly improbable. After she made one waddle-step towards the restroom, she quickly realized how little strength she had left to move. As soon as her foot touched the floor, the tiny impact sent a vibration up her leg, resulting in severe ripples all throughout her bladder. And there wasn't a lot of room for it to slosh around, so the force had to go somewhere else. It instead focused on the exit chute from her bladder, tickling the sensitive inner workings and causing shivers.

That wasn't good for Ciel's stressed bladder, and yet another dribble found its new home in her panties. No, "dribble" was nowhere close to being strong enough to be the accurate descriptor. This was far more of a "jet", even if only for a second, a full-force spurt of urine strong enough to shoot straight through both her underwear and her bodysuit. The hum of computer equipment and the distant noises of footsteps all muted themselves in the scientist's ears, leaving the only sound ringing the harsh splash of that shot of pee against the ground between her feet.

Ciel's pupils shrank as she processed the ramifications of what she had just done. This went far beyond a leak, this was the first step to wetting herself. Now that she had a taste of release, surely the rest of her contents would not be abated for long. No, it was imperative that she get to the toilet as soon as possible, and there was only one way to hold out on the trip there: both hands between her legs, holding tight enough that drips trickled between her fingers, and bolting from the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

As she dashed into the hallway, there was nothing, no obstacle that could stand in her way that would be enough to slow her down. Even the Resistance soldiers occupying the path could only watch, unable to step aside before Ciel barreled through them, knocking them aside in her mad sprint. She was wearing self-imposed blinders, and all she could see was the bathroom door. It was for the best that she was the only one who would have a reason to be in there, because she certainly paid no heed as she balled her right hand into a fist and slammed the access panel nearly hard enough to shake the foundation, with no regard for the delicate machinery. As the door opened, splitting at the center to retract into the upper frame and the door, she busted straight through as quickly as she could, almost tripping over the protruding door still jutting from the floor. The door had only just fully opened before it closed once more, Ciel now on the other side.

Under normal circumstances, she would still be far from done. Even with a toilet right in front of her, the clean water taunting her with every tiny ripple, the obstruction currently confounding her was just how many layers of clothing she had, primarily the bodysuit. It wasn't a simple matter of just lifting her skirt and sitting on the toilet, the stocking that clad her person was not so easy to undress on just her bottom half. Every time she wanted to answer nature's call, she had to slip off her gloves for precision, unbutton her pink vest and toss it aside, similarly unzip and ditch her pink dress beneath, pull the hidden zip on the back of her bodysuit, and draw her arms out from the sleeves so she could shove the rest down, at least to her knees. Yes, though the common bodysuit material worn by most was porous enough to safely pee through with minimal damage, Ciel's preference for wearing panties beneath made simply going through her clothes impossible, at least cleanly. If she wanted to not effectively wet herself, she had to take the time to strip down.

Ciel did not have that time. "I gotta gooooooooooo!" Instead, she cut every corner possible, instead lifting her skirt to allow herself to spread her legs and straddle the toilet seat while facing the back wall, completely reversed from the usual posture. It clearly wasn't comfortable, given that she had to wrap her arms around the tank to remain leaned forward, resting her chin on the top lid of the basin, quivering and gasping the entire time.

And she started peeing. She started peeing even before her butt touched down, leaving a splash of urine on the seat and the floor before it. But that didn't matter, the concept of having made a mess was possibly the farthest worry in Ciel's mind. Not that she could hear her inner thoughts to begin with, not over the roar of gushing scientist pee rendering all other auditory sense useless. There existed no world outside the walls of this closet, and no sound beyond the waterfall in the tiny gap between her privates and the water rapidly turning gold below. There was no better indicator that Ciel was human in a world of Reploids, having to answer this call.

Yes, even sitting on the toilet, she was still wetting herself. Lucky for her, then, that the damage was proving to be minimal. At least, as minimal as it could reasonably be. There was no understating just how badly Ciel had to go, and it was jetting out with such force that her clothing could not impede it, at least not much. Her crotch was still extremely warm and damp, some from the prior leaks but plenty from now, yet a significant portion of the urine flushed from her system stayed in a collected yet still messy torrent as it sprayed into the toilet.

The whole time, Ciel was finding it hard to stay conscious, in the face of the most overwhelming relief she had ever experienced. The blood had rushed to her face, she felt hot even with a layer of sweat dripping from beneath her bangs, caking the strands of hair to her skin. She was heaving like there was a shortage of oxygen, her chest pressing against the toilet tank with every full inhale. Her eyelids grew heavy and her head drooped forward, clinking against the porcelain with a little thud.

One would expect a cry of pain to follow, but that would be the exact opposite of the true reaction Ciel just couldn’t help but vocalize now. "HhhAahaaaAHAhAha...OoohhhhHngghngh...Haahhhhhhhhhh..." Any of the Reploids passing by would have some interesting ideas as to what was transpiring behind this door, but it really was a euphoric experience. It was certainly nothing new for a scientist to get lost in her work and neglect the bathroom for longer than was healthy, but that disregard had never once gone as dangerously far as this. Even trying her hardest, forcing herself to stay strong while pressed against the limit of what her bladder could handle, she had come closer to wetting herself than ever before. She was wetting herself, in a sense.

And it felt great. A wide smile stretched across Ciel’s cheeks as the torrent between her legs continued to rage, no matter how much of the fluid and wet fabric stuck to her sensitive unmentionables. Her bladder, once so bloated it had bulged on her belly, was shrinking until her stomach was smooth once more. And, as the volume ran its course, her dazzling deluge diminished to a delicate drizzle, until it dropped to a dull drip.

Even after she had finished, for a solid minute afterwards, Ciel could do nothing but pant and moan. With each heave, proper mental facilities began to clear the clouded haze her brain sat in, at leastenough to remind her of the "accident" she was currently sitting in. Still, she wasn’t too upset about the fact, not when she was still basking in the glow of a bursting pee, still tingling a bit down below.

Finally, she took one last deep breath, and looked down to inspect the damage to her clothes, only to find nothing. Because, in her hurry, she had neglected to turn on the bathroom light, having done her tinkling in pitch-black darkness instead. Thankfully, the room wasn’t much bigger than the toilet it housed, so she could reach the light switch just by circling her arm back and flicking the tab upwards, reeling back and squinting as the bulb illuminated her tiny surroundings.

Now, she could see everything. The light reflected off the streaks of urine snaking down her thighs, and looking closely, she caught a glimpse of her panties through the tight bodysuit. Even with the visual obstruction, the dark, splotchy wet patch tainting her underwear was absolutely clear. Not that she couldn’t feel it, but seeing the thorough drenching she gave the pink undergarment doubled the pit in her stomach. There was a roll of toilet paper beside her, but unless she wanted to undress now, way too late, there wasn’t much wiping she could do. Just a few squares to clean up the dribbles left on the toilet seat and the floor.

"...I need to change." Scrambling to her feet, Ciel pushed down the handle adorning the side of the toilet tank, watching the yellow water swirl down the drain with a loud, deep hiss. With the final remnants of her desperation flushed away, she turned around and reached for the door access panel. However, before her finger could touch the open button, she froze. "I’ll have to cross through the Command Room." Her heart sank, knowing that her pee stains weren’t exactly invisible, and she’d have to flaunt them through the all-important hub of the Resistance Base to get to her room to switch clothes.

She hesitated a good long while, shaking, before she pressed the button. "Just bear it for a little, Ciel," she gulped, watching the door open in what seemed like slow-motion, and stepped out. Her walk was stiff and unnatural, an unconscious effort to keep herself comfortable with a massive damp spot pressed against her girl parts. But, if anyone even noticed her weird gait, they said nothing. She remained uninterrupted as she passed through the door into the Command Room.

But that was only the first hurdle cleared, because Rouge and Jaune weren’t going to just ignore her. They didn’t say anything, but they stopped what they were doing to look at Ciel as she entered. An awkward silence followed, one where Ciel could do nothing but stop and smile, internally begging that the operators wouldn’t look any further down. "Hehe...hello there. I’ve...got some things to do, so I’ll get going..." Without breaking that uncomfortable grin, she began to hurry out of the room. Until a short pillar of light suddenly materialized in the center, and she almost ran face-first into it. If she hadn’t peed yet, that surprise would be the source of a leak, no question. She could only watch as the light began to morph into a familiar figure, before the brightness faded, revealing some choice red features. An even worse surprise. "Z-Zero! You’re only just getting back?!"

"There were some difficulties with the Trans Server after you left, so I had to take the hard way out." He didn’t even sound inconvenienced; whatever he had gone through, it was evidently nothing more taxing than his usual work.

Actually, now that Ciel was getting a closer look, she could see that Zero was covered in scuffs, scratches, black burn marks, covering his frame. "You’re hurt!" She rushed to Zero’s side, gingerly rubbing down his injuries.

"It’s nothing serious. There’s no need to fuss about it. There’s more important matters at hand."

Backing off, Ciel folded her arms behind her back and shifted her feet in place, quickly reminding her exactly what she had to hide for a little longer. For now, Zero seemed to be none the wiser, so she wouldn’t draw attention to it. "If you’re sure...but don’t push yourself. Please talk to Cerveau at some point."

"Alright, I will. But first, where’s Commander Elpizo?"

"Likely still undergoing treatment," Rouge interjected. "We’ll let you know if his condition changes."

"You have some free time now, Zero," Jaune let him know. "Maybe you’d like to spend it with Ciel?" The cheeky suggestive tone was just dripping off her words.

And, truth be told, Ciel would normally be elated to spend some quality time with Zero. If only it wasn’t now, if only it wasn’t when she really had something else to attend to. "I-I actually have some really important research to do, and I’d like to concentrate on it. So, I’d prefer to have some alone time."

Once again, Zero wasn’t big on questioning. "Alright. I’ll get myself cleaned then." Without much direction, he wandered off, through the door Ciel had come through just prior.

Things quieted down, yet Ciel found herself sticking around, without a way to excuse herself. The task ended up falling to Rouge. "If you have something so important that you’d turn down Zero, you’d best get to it, Dr. Ciel."

"Ah! Y-yes, I should!" With the same uncomfortable walk she entered with, Ciel hurried from the room, back to the empty hallway outside her personal quarters.

From that point on, she had privacy. She locked the door behind her to make extra sure she could get away with her shameful display, and began hurriedly stripping off every article of clothing she wore. Getting an outside view of the stained bodysuit was bad enough, but nothing compared to when she looked down afterwards and was met with the unobstructed gaze of her soaked panties. The pink material was now heavily darkened and a little discolored because of the vast quantities of urine that had passed through, and they seemed unsalvageable. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t try to wash them when no one was looking, however, and she wrapped both the bodysuit and the underwear in a towel and hid them beneath her bed for the time being. Finally, she opened her closet and pulled out a spare set, hastily redressing herself to look totally presentable.

She wasn’t exactly lying about having important work to do, so with the evidence of her accident behind her, the scientist sat down at her computer, pulled down a pair of goggles over her eyes, and began toiling away at her energy research. Yet, no matter how much she attempted to lose herself in her duties, the memories of earlier continued to bother her. She had been in so much pain, in such an inconvenient location to have to pee, flushed it all from her bladder in a wonderful pit stop, and had to hide the clues to everything she had hidden for what felt like forever.

However, that wasn’t the part that kept her from focusing. "I made myself useful to Zero. I got to do something with Zero. I helped Zero." Regardless of everything horrible that she had suffered through, this little human had the giddiest, goofiest smile as she continued to work.


End file.
